


Not Your Average Highschool Love Story

by gerardtops



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardtops/pseuds/gerardtops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is a TA, Frank Iero is a senior, and Gerard accidentally falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not entirely sure where i'm going with this but we'll see

     Frank Iero is the New Kid.

     He's been at the school for three months, actually, and contrary to the title, he's eighteen years old, not really a kid. Frank Iero is short and pretty and doesn't talk to anybody. He hides himself, flying under the radar, his presence barely noticable until he starts humming or tapping his fingers, which he does a lot. He plays guitar, Gerard is pretty sure, if the callouses on his hands are anything to go by. He bleaches his hair sometimes, on the sides. Some days, he wears his lip ring in, but most of the teachers don't seem to approve. Gerard thinks he might have a few tattoos because some days, Frank Iero wears short-sleeved shirts, and Gerard sometimes sees little slips of ink peeking past the shirt. Frank carries around a worn spiral notebook, sometimes several, and writes in it whenever he finds time to do so. Gerard wonders what he's writing, but he wouldn't dare ask, or take a look without Frank's permission. Frank is admittedly the most adorable person Gerard's ever has the pleasure of seeing- he giggles sometimes to himself, like he's remembering a joke or something, and he smells like baby powder for some unknown reason, when Gerard can find a way to get close enough to him to smell him.

     Not that Gerard should know all of this stuff about Frank; seeing as he's a twenty two year old Teacher's Assistant and Frank is a senior in high school.

      But Gerard does notice things- little things about people. He can't stop himself from noticing and liking all these things about Frank Iero. It's like Frank's a mystery and Gerard's trying to figure it out. Gerard assists Mr. Toro, the art teacher. Mr. Toro's twenty six years old and he's got a basic understanding of highschool-level art, but he's also got a college degree, which means he's in charge. Gerard does stuff to get paid- buys supplies (with the financial aid of Toro), gives private lessons when needed, works the copy machine and sets things up in the classroom. Mostly, however, he just gets paid to sit around for eight hours with different classes, listening to the same basic lecture over and over again. It's boring, yes, but it pays the bills. 

       Frank Iero has art last hour, which means Gerard's day usually ends on a good note. Frank slinks in today, first in like always. He looks nice today- natural. His black hair untouched by gel or temporary dyes or bleaches, just down and brushed, in his bright hazel eyes, unlined by eyeliner like they sometimes are. Frank's skin is lit up by the sunlight that pours through the blinds. He's wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and his converse and he looks like Gerard's never seen him before, actually.

Gerard determines that Frank probably woke up late, by the way he looks caught off guard and weary, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he relaxes in his desk- the desk in the front right corner, which is basically right across from Gerard's, so Gerard has a direct path to sometimes stare at Frank.

     Frank digs in his worn, black booksack for a notebook- not the one he writes in, and a dull pencil. Frank opens to a clean page and tucks the pencil behind his ear, giving Toro his undivided attention as he writes something on the board. Frank's a good student- he's decent with the art, a bit bad with the idea of dimensions, but kind of impatient and distracted easily. All in all, however, he participates and doesn't get in trouble, so he recieves good grades. 

      Gerard bites his lip as he watches Frank. Frank's got this innocent, pure look about him and it makes Gerard feel kind of dirty just looking at him or even thinking about him. Gerard's twenty two (twenty three in April, shh). He lives alone in a small apartment, and goes to college at Rutgers, and he's finishing up in May, so he can finally get a good career teaching art rather than assisting a high school teacher for money to pay the bills. Gerard's only about five foot seven and he's thin- well, more so than he used to be. He's still got small love handles, but his old boyfriend, Bert, just giggled and said he has a healthy figure. Of course, Bert left Gerard for a bigger and better life in New York, so Gerard doesn't like to think much about what Bert said. Gerard's got messy black hair that stubbornly swoops over his hazel eyes in bangs and pasty skin and an okay face.

     Of course, Gerard's not even sure if Frank's gay- he speculates it, because he's _pretty sure_ that he saw Frank wearing lace panties when he bent over to pick something up  one day, but it was probably just his eyes tricking him. Gerard likes to believe what he wants to believe. Even if Frank is gay, there's no way in hell he would want Gerard- who wants a twenty two year old loser like Gerard? Gerard doesn't even want himself.

      Gerard's brow creases in concern as he thinks about it, before letting it go and resuming to stare at Frank like a stalker. That's kind of what Gerard is, watching Frank and deducing stuff about him and paying close attention and daydreaming about him. Gerard can somehow never daydream about having sex with Frank- he can daydream about kissing him, or hugging him, or just talking to him, but never sex, because he's unable to picture innocent, pure, young Frank having sex. Of course, Frank's eighteen, and probably not a virgin. Still, it's hard to picture and so Gerard doesn't bother. He sure bets Frank looks nice though.

Gerard doesn't linger on the thought, because it's creepy as fuck. He wonders briefly if any of his teachers had a crush on him when he was in high school. Ha- probably not.

Frank licks his lips and fiddles with his hands as Ray says something Gerard can't hear but doesn't really care about anyway. Frank's lips are perfect and a nice shade of pink and they shine a little bit. Frank looks at his desk, and then at Gerard, whose heart skips a beat. He freezes a little. Frank just gives Gerard a once-over and looks away quickly.

Gerard's heart flutters nervously. What does Frank think about Gerard? Does Frank sometimes catch himself daydreaming or thinking about Gerard? Does he doodle Gerard's name all in his notebook? The thought makes Gerard smile. Alas, Frank more than likely doesn't give a shit about Gerard. But, it's nice to believe. Gerard sighs, not taking his eyes off of Frank the entire class period.

     By the end of class, Gerard's about ready to die because Frank didn't look in Gerard's direction, not for the entire class period, not as the students are excused to leave and not as Frank is the last to leave, closing the door behind him.

Gerard groans audibly as the door clicks shut.

Ray just rolls his eyes,"Gerard. Don't."

"Don't what?"Gerard asks.

"I know that you've got the hots for Iero- don't even try to hide it."

_The hots_? "Ugh."

"Advice for crushing on a student?"Ray tries.

Gerard lifts an eyebrow.  _Go on._

"Don't do it."

Gerard sighs inwardly.

 

     

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard takes a deep breath, analyzing the situation. There's this gorgeous boy in front of him, willing to do things with him. Said boy is eighteen years old, and a student in the class Gerard assists for. Ooh, decisions, decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens
> 
> (just because i feel like frank needs to be a slut )

     A month passes in a blur- it's February now. About a week after Valentine's Day. Frank picks up some girlfriend quickly but they're over in two weeks, and it leaves Gerard kind of crestfallen.  _Oh. Girl. Frank likes girls. Right._

And Gerard really tries his best not to pay so much attention to Frank- at least be more subtle, but that doesn't work at all because Gerard isn't very good at being subtle. Frank falls back to a C average in class- relaxes, gets an eyebrow piercing, and a few friends- good kids.

     Gerard sips his coffee- it's bitter and he really hates this kind of creamer, but it's all there is in the teacher's lounge. His face is fixed in a scowl. He needs a boyfriend. He needs to get back with Bert. Bert is nice. Nice is good. Bert's in New York, but he can come visit, possibly. Maybe Gerard can just move to New York and stop obsessing over an eighteen year old. He should call Bert tonight, maybe invite him over for a while. Gerard scribbles that idea on the side of some paper (it's probably an important paper but he can't bring himself to care).

His eyes automatically shift to Iero's seat. Frank stops working, and meets Gerard's eyes. And he starts sucking on his lip ring- licking, the whole ordeal. His eyelids flutter dreamily. Gerard blushes wildly and looks down at his desk, then he looks back up at Frank. Frank smirks haphazardly. Gerard looks back down.

No. No. _No._

Frank's apparently caught on- who hasn't, though, it's not like it's a big secret, wow. Even Toro knows, and he's busy teaching a class. Frank probably takes pleasure in watching Gerard struggle to focus. It's probably amusing to him, he probably goes home and laughs because he's sexually frustrating a twenty two year old loser. Maybe he and his friends have a good laugh over it. However, Frank doesn't seem like the type- then again, Gerard doesn't even know Frank's middle name.

Gerard can feel Frank's eyes on him, intent and waiting for Gerard to look back up, but Gerard doesn't give him the satisfaction. _Ha_ , _take that_  he thinks. Which is fucked up, he thinks. Gerard ducks his head down and pretends like he's doing something really important, which he's not. 

    The bell rings, waking Gerard up from his empty daze, and he blinks dumbly, half-watching the students rush out without even being excused. Frank lingers at his desk, fingering at the plastic chair and swaying a little. Gerard looks up at him, then slides a glance at Toro. Ray runs a hand through his wild hair and says,"Iero?"

Frank taps on the chair and says, in his most professional voice,"Could I have a moment alone with Mr. Way?"

Gerard nearly has a heart attack.

"What for...?" Ray asks cautiously.

Frank purses his lips and says,"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't believe that's your business."

Ray holds his hands out in defense,"Alright, I'll just."

He slips out awkwardly- so Ray-like out him to flee at times like these. Gerard almost scoffs, if it weren't for fear of, like, making noise in front of Frank.

Gerard looks up slowly. Frank stands before him, timid yet so very confident, if there's a way for that to happen.

"Yes?"asks Gerard, after waiting for the building to empty out.

"Can we talk?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah- everything's fine- we just need to talk."

"O...okay."

"I think I've got attention problems,"Frank says coyly.

"At school?"

"Yeah- in this class particularly,"Frank nods.

"And, uh, why do you think that, uh, is?"

"You."

Gerard's heart skips a beat,"Me?"

Frank waits a few heartbeats and says,"You're not very good at being inconspicuous."

"...About?" Gerard plays dumb, but he feels like he's going to pass out.

"Don't be fucking dense,"Frank rolls his eyes.

"What."

"Did I stutter?"Frank asks.

Gerard makes a small noise in the back of his throat. Frank leans over the desk.

"What are you talking about?" Gerard whispers

"I think you're hot. I know you think I'm hot. Do you want to make good use of it or not?"Frank lets the words flow out casually, poisoning Gerard's mind with confusion and confliction.

"I, um, I don't think so. I'm, um, sorry, but I, uh, yeah, no. You should go, I think."

Gerard slowly stands up to excuse Frank. Frank is fast, though, and he finds the nearest wall and pins Gerard against it.

_Well, then._

Gerard tries to push Frank away, but he can't- Frank's flushing his body up against Gerard's, holding his hands firm over his head. 

Gerard witholds a gasp,"What are you...?" The question fades out into heavy breathing.

Frank's silent for a really long time, observing Gerard. Then he gives a small, lopsided smile. "You want me,"he accuses."You like this."

"No, I-"

"I can feel it against my leg,"Frank says rather casually.

_Damn it._

"Frank. I don't... we can't..."Gerard turns his head.

Frank frees one of Gerard's wrists, slowly sliding it to Gerard's cheek and nudging Gerard to look at him. Gerard draws in a sharp breath and licks his lips, not even attempting to take his freed wrist off of the wall.

"I'm going to kiss you,"Frank says matter-of-factly.

Gerard can barely manage a weak,"Okay."

Frank grins stupidly," _Okay,_ " he mocks.

Rigid, Gerard stills his head against the wall, watching Frank's every move- the way his hand automatically goes to Gerard's side, rucking up his shirt and dragging cold fingers up his warm skin, the way he tilts his head a little to the left, the way he relaxes his other hand on Gerard's wrist and then drags it down. The hitching of the breath as he gets closer, closing his eyes as he presses forward, kissing Gerard on his lips. Gerard finally closes his eyes and slightly relaxes, his heart still beating fast.

"You know,"Frank pulls away,"these things are usually two-sided."

Gerard begins to apologize, but Frank giggles and kisses him again, and this time Gerard kisses him back. He's unsure where to put his hands so he lets them fall by his sides. Frank slips Gerard the tongue and Gerard squirms in surprise. Frank kisses Gerard more; littering his face with kisses- on his cheekbones and his nose and up his jawline, and it's when Frank starts on his neck, kissing and sucking, that Gerard accidentally lets out a small, pleased moan,"Oh."

Frank pauses to smirk at Gerard, and he's about to kiss him again when Gerard says,"Stop."

Frank, thinking Gerard's just got a kink for that sort of thing, doesn't stop kissing him.

"Stop it! I mean it!"

Frank pulls away a little,"Really?" He sounds disappointed.

"Really."

"Because you want to stop or because you think we have to stop?" Frank's brow creases.

"Does it matter?"Gerard asks and he doesn't really expect an answer, mustering up the strength of will to shove Frank away from him and standing straight.

"Yes!"Frank pouts breathlessly, though he backs off a few steps so that Gerard has enough space to do whatever he pleases.

Gerard takes a deep breath, analyzing the situation. There's this gorgeous boy in front of him, willing to do things with him. Said boy is eighteen years old, and a student in the class Gerard assists for. Ooh, decisions, decisions. Gerard sighs and rubs his temple. 

"Frank, I think you should leave,"he finally says.

Frank purses his lips and nods, and as he stands in the doorway, he says,"If you ever...need anything, I'm here."

Gerard opens his mouth and then closes it, and then, when the door shuts behind Frank, he collapses into his seat, in a rush of confusion and maybe a bit of excitement.

He eyes Bert's number, scribbled down from earlier. Yeah, he needs to call Bert, and he needs to call him quickly.

 

     Gerard can still taste Frank's lips when he gets home to his apartment, and he even brushes his teeth because it makes him feel super guilty. And then, after a ton of putting it off, he calls Bert.

Bert picks up on the third ring,"Hullo?"

"Bert?"Gerard asks hopefully.

"Gerard?"Bert asks, surprised.

"Yeah, it's me,"Gerard nods, even though Bert can't see him. 

"Hi! Wow! It's been a while...what's up?"

"Well, um, I. We can talk about this later, but I was wondering if you would maybe visit me sometime soon? Maybe for a while?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they walk out together in silence and Gerard's hand brushes over Frank's hand and they part outside the door without a single word; Frank off to walk all five blocks to his house and Gerard to drive back to the apartment and Bert and pretend like he hasn't just kissed an eighteen year old in a janitor's closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly just gerard being a confused fucker
> 
>  not my favorite, it's just a filler (complete with a sort-of handjob in the janitor's closet and bert's return)

     Bert arrives that night- he caught a plane. How very spontaneous and Bert-like of him to do, thinks Gerard, as he waits for him in the airport, skipping yet another night class. Bert looks well- happier. It kind of sucks that Gerard's the same nervous wreck he was three years ago, only skinnier, and now he actually showers regularly.

Bert grins as he spots Gerard, rushing as much as he can with a big suitcase in one hand,"Gee! Man!"

Awkward hug.

"Hi, Bert,"Gerard gives a half wave,"you look good."

Bert laughs,"You look _great. Wow._ It really has been a while."

Gerard shrugs and opens the trunk of his car, letting Bert put his suitcase in it.

"How have you been?"Bert asks, crawling into the passenger seat before lighting a cigarette.

"How have I been,"Gerard repeats to himself- a quick image of Frank flashes in his mind and he gets it out of there quickly. What is it doing in there? What is Frank doing floating around in his thoughts? That's no good.

Bert waits patiently, taking an expertly long drag.

"I've been okay. I have, like, a job. I still go to night classes though."

"You got a boyfriend?"Bert asks, sounding almost aggrieved. Bert was never good with this- jealously, that is. Every time Gerard looked at another guy for too long, Bert got upset.

Gerard hums and thinks about Frank. Frank is _so_ not his boyfriend. "No."

"...Girlfriend?"Bert frowns.

"No!"Gerard chuckles,"Why are you so certain that I have a partner?"

Bert gives Gerard a once-over,"C'mon. How long's it been?"

"Are we including one night stands?"

"No."

"...three years."

"Oh my God."

"What about you?"

"Few months ago,"Bert flicks his cigarette out of the window."Name was Quinn. Nice guy, but..." his voice trails off and he shrugs.

"Right,"Gerard says. Bert can never hold long relationships- Gerard was his longest (two years), but eventually Bert gets tired of people and moves on. 

"So, why'd you ask me to visit?"Bert asks.

Gerard considers telling him the truth. Ha, no.

"I, um, needed to get my mind off of a few things, just have someone familiar around,"Gerard says. Well, it's not a lie.

Bert smiles,"Happy to provide, dear. You say you work?"

"I do."

"Where?"

"As a teacher's assistant. At the high school- the one we went to. It's just temporary, until I graduate in May."

Bert frowns,"You're at that hellhole again?"

Gerard shrugs and laughs.

 

     "Just like old times,"Bert remarks with a grin. They're sitting cross-legged on the carpet, sipping cheap beer and eating last minute take-out food.

"Old times..."Gerard breathes, the beer dragging a question out of him,"You left me. Why did you leave me?"

This question takes Bert by surprise- then he says,"Because I'm a selfish asshole." And he leaves it at that.

They finish up and Bert takes a quick drag while Gerard shuts the place down for the night.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"Bert asks roughly, puffing smoke out the window because he knows Gerard hates the smell.

"Bert, you can sleep in my bed, you idiot,"Gerard giggles- it sounds high pitched and breathy, like he used to laugh around Bert.

"Ooh. I get me some Gerard cuddling time,"Bert grins.

"I'm not as soft as I used to be,"Gerard warns him.

"I'll get over it,"Bert laughs.

     So they crawl under Gerard's thin quilt and Bert manually wraps his arm around Gerard's middle and pulls him close, burying his face in his shoulder. Gerard side smiles and allows Bert to do this, but he doesn't feel a spark anymore- there's no rush of chills like there was. And that really bothers him. Sure, cuddling with somebody is great, after it's been so long, but his mind is anywhere but Bert. He imagines Frank's the one holding him from behind, and it's irrational, but that thought alone makes him grin stupidly- Frank's smaller frame against his own, maybe they're naked, maybe breathing unsteadily, sweaty, tired. They can't get close enough, Frank's squeezing tightly, rubbing Gerard's chest soothingly and nuzzling in his sweaty mess of hair. Gerard expels the daydream, but it sticks with him, and as he falls asleep, he subconiously wishes to wake up with Frank.

      He doesn't. He wakes up next to Bert, to the sound of his alarm clock.

"Ssshit,"Gerards hisses, hitting it with the back of his hand.

From behind him, Bert mumbles,"Stay."

"Can't, gotta work,"Gerard says, getting up. Bert brushes his fingers against Gerard's back but Gerard shrugs it off, getting ready for work.

 

     Gerard's late by fifteen minutes because Bert's stubborn and wants Gerard to stay a little longer. Toro ignores him as he slips in, and he isn't shooting him any looks, so there's a good chance that he didn't witness what happened yesterday.

Gerard is anxious all day- like, all day, and when he sees Frank, his stomach tightens up and relaxes at the same time. Frank looks weary and distant, stumbling and yawning as he sits down. He looks at Gerard, like, every five minutes to make sure he doesn't, like, disappear. 

The bell rings after what feels like an eternity, and Frank hesitantly makes his way out of the classroom, slowly, keeping an eye on Gerard. Once they're all gone, Ray turns to Gerard,"Dude. What's with Iero? What went down yesterday?"

Gerard sighs,"Long-ish story. Whatever, it's not that long. Whatever. I have to go."

Ray quirks up a eyebrow, but says, in a resigned tone,"Whatever, I don't even think I want to know."

He dismisses Gerard and Gerard gets out of there before Ray can change his mind and make Gerard tell him what's going on because he really needs to nip this thing in the bud before it becomes a _thing._

_  
_And, of course, Frank just doesn't let that happen.

Gerard learns that if somebody opens the door to the janitor's closet and drags him in by his tie, he's going to squeal like a little girl. Of course, it's just Frank dragging him into a janitor's closet, and so he ends up gasping, adrenaline poisoning his mind.

"Mr Iero,"Gerard finally says, bumping over a broom clumsily.

"Frank,"Frank says, voice more confident than he actually is, breathy and seductive,"call me Frank. You know- call me whatever you like, babe."

"Um. Mr Iero,"Gerard starts again."Um. Why did you drag me into a janitor's closet?"

"Why do you think?"Frank asks in that phone sex voice of his.

"We can't...you can't...I can't..."is all Gerard can manage.

"Why not?" Frank asks stubbornly.

"Because...I don't know! I just, you're too young-"

"I'm eighteen, fucker!"

"And I'm almost like your teacher-"

"You're the TA, dumbass."

"And I..."but Gerard really can't find any other reason why he shouldn't make out with Frank in the janitor's closet.

Frank's grip tightens on Gerard's tie, and he pulls him a little closer. In a whisper, he says,"Tell me that you don't want me and I won't kiss you."

Gerard's mouth opens, but no words come out. 

Frank pulls Gerard closer, and Gerard has to bend down a little to meet his eyes.

  "I...don't...I can't... Give me one good reason why I _should_ kiss you,"Gerard manages.

     Gerard knows it's happening- the way Frank's grip tightens and then relaxes, the way he licks his lips and the way he's practically glowing with anticipation. Gerard knows what's coming next but he doesn't try to stop it in the least. Frank lifts his free hand and strokes Gerard's cheek, and then his lips. Gerard's heart beats fast, staying perfectly still as Frank's eyes sweep over him, dragging his fingers lightly over Gerard's lips. Frank bites his lip and slips two fingers into Gerard's mouth. Gerard closes his lips around Frank's fingers, not breaking eye contact with Frank as he sucked on them and swirled his tongue on them. Gerard shouldn't be doing this but Frank is mesmerizing and addictive.

Frank smiles a little bit.

Gerard hums appreciatively around Frank's fingers. Frank pulls his fingers out and drags them across Gerard's cheek, and there's spit on his cheek, but Gerard isn't going to dare move to wipe it off. Frank rests both of his hands on Gerard's shoulders and he nears him and then he licks Gerard's cheek, cleaning off the spit (of course, replacing it with more saliva in the process).

     When Gerard can't wait any longer, he uses one hand to nudge Frank to face him, and he kisses Frank, intense and deep, rough, wrapping his arms around Frank and leaning forward. Frank kisses back, too, tugging on Gerard's hair and moaning into his mouth. Gerard can't seem to find any thoughts except  _holy fucking shit wow_. Frank's grip tightens on Gerard's shoulder and it takes every ounce of his will not to jump on top of Gerard.

"Touch me,"Frank says in between kisses.

"Are you sure?"

"Please."

Gerard hesitantly moves his hand and lightly touches Frank's dick through his jeans.

Frank bites his lip,"More."

Gerard gives him what he wants, palming Frank through his jeans.

"Oh, Mr Way,"Frank lets the words spill out of his mouth.

Gerard hushes him,"Shut up. Someone could hear."

"Wow, that's hot,"Frank comments.

Frank holds back a moan, biting his lip to keep quiet. When that doesn't work, he bites his hand. Gerard moves his hand quick and steadily, pressing down hard, and Frank responds with pleasure, throwing his head back, his jaw slack, groaning and making small noises in the back of his throat, noises that really turn Gerard on. Gerard is going to Hell, he's pretty sure. Frank only lasts a few more minutes; then he says,"Mr- Mr Way, I'm, oh shit, oh-" and he comes in his boxers, letting out one last sigh and nearly falling over against the shelf. Gerard gives Frank some time to catch his breath.

" _There_ ,"Frank breathes."There's your reason why."

Gerard smiles lazily, and, in the moment, he says,"Let's do this again- more. _God_ , please, more. Tomorrow- at lunch. Here."

"So soon?"Frank chuckles lightly, resting his head on Gerard's shoulder,"Yeah, I can do tommorow."

Gerard frowns,"We _really_ can't do whatever this is."

"I could always...come to your place,"Frank whispers, despite Gerard's distress.

"To do what?"

"To play monopoly, dork. What do you think?" Frank replies sarcastically against Gerard's shoulder, the sound muffled.

Gerard sighs,"I don't...I've...there's somebody at my house. Living with me. You can't just-" _  
_

"Oh, so now we're going to make it even more illegal and add a wife to the mix?"Frank wiggles his eyebrows, but says,"I don't do that kinda stuff-"

"No, it's not a wife. Just a friend...a _male_ friend."

"Ishecute?"Frank smirks.

"Whatever. Just, uh, oh, God. Tomorrow. Last time this happens."

"Of course,"Frank says, but he doesn't sound too convinced.

"I have to go,"Gerard says.

"Me too,"Frank groans.

     So they walk out together in silence and Gerard's hand brushes over Frank's hand and they part outside the door without a single word; Frank off to walk all five blocks to his house and Gerard to drive back to the apartment and Bert and pretend like he hasn't just kissed an eighteen year old in a janitor's closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, shut up,"Frank giggles."We're going to have the best time- we can eat pizza and watch movies and-" he calms down his excited squeals,"um, y'know, fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pfft this is totally plausible

     Gerard and Bert have sex on Thursday night. It's rushed and bland and Bert goes to sleep straight afterwards, even though it's only nine. Back when they were really together and not in a weird 'help I have a crush on a student so fuck the feelings out of me' they've established, this happened every night- Gerard would stay up well past midnight, Bert would be in bed by nine, and he never got up or asked Gerard if he needed to talk, or if something was troubling him.

     Back then, Gerard just assumed it was a nice little relationship quirk. Now, as he sits at the kitchen counter, sipping tap water in silence, he feels bitter. Gerard loves Bert, yes, but he isn't in love with Bert. He was at some point, but not now, because Gerard isn't a helpless basement dork anymore, and he's going to need someone who's going to make him happy, make him feel something, really feel something.  He deserves it, he decides happily, as he gulps down the nasty-tasting water and listens to the steady beat of rain on the roof, and it calms him greatly. A bathroom trip later, Gerard lies down under the cool sheets and he doesn't get sleep at all.

     Gerard doesn't mean to get a blowjob in the janitor's closet. He really, truly doesn't. But he slips in, and it happens so fast- Frank pushes him against the shelf (it hurts like hell but he's too busy freaking out), kneels before him, and undoes his jeans before Gerard can say anything.

"Frank!"he squeals, caught off guard.

"Mr Way!" Frank reciprocates and giggles a little bit, shucking Gerard's pants to his ankles and hooking his fingers under the waistband of Gerard's undies. (He just _had_ to wear the spiderman underwear today?) Frank looks up at Gerard, all innocent and starry-eyed, licking his lips and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, God,"Gerard groans,"oh my God. Oh my God. Um, wow, uh. Oh God."

Frank takes that as 'Okay, you can suck my dick in a janitorial closet' and he pulls down Gerard's underwear and without hesitation he puts his mouth on it, and, to be honest, it's awkward and Frank really doesn't know what to do with his hands, and so he just sits there on his knees and bobs his head in an unsteady rythym.

"You've done this before, right?"Gerard asks, because he is _so_ not taking Frank's oral virginity.

"A few times before- I suck at it,"Frank says, and then he laughs at his unintended pun, before going back to sucking. It takes Gerard a long time to get fully hard over it, but he eventually does, mainly at the sole thought that Frank Iero is sucking his dick.

"Go deeper...if you can,"Gerard says timidly.

"If I can,"Frank scoffs, but he follows instructions, going as deep down as he can without gagging too much.

"Swirl your tongue, and use your, um, hands- keep a nice rythym, oh- like that,"Gerard nods as Frank does what he's told, allowing his eyes to flutter closed. Frank pulls off after a little bit and just keeps using his hands, up and down in a steady, firm way that makes Gerard bite his lip.

"Maybe you could...you could teach me some time,"Frank says casually. Maybe...give a little...demonstration."

 _Hng,_ Gerard thinks.  _Maybe later._

Finally, Gerard bucks up a little and comes, and Frank wipes it off of his hand and zips Gerard back up and he stands up,"Sorry that sucked."

Gerard just shakes his head and breathes out,"It was the only blowjob I've ever gotten in a janitorial closet, so-" he pauses,"we can go ahead and say that it's the best blowjob I've ever gotten in a janitorial closet."

" _Sweet_ ,"Frank smirks."We have half an hour to kill."

"In a janitor's closet? What are we going to do in here for half an hour?"Gerard giggles. Okay, yeah. He's succumbed. Wow, he's easy.

Frank has a few ideas and he whispers them in Gerard's ear and Gerard blushes and says,"Not _here_."

"Where, then?"Frank raises an eyebrow.

"Um-"Gerard can barely manage anything before Frank interrupts him.

"Myparentsareoutofthehousefortheweekendyoucancomeover. Please."

"What?"

Frank repeats it slowly.

"What? No,"Gerard feels like he's going to throw up.

"Please?"

"What if...your parents come home early, or...what if I get caught-"

"I'm not a minor, you fucking idiot."

"What am I going to tell Bert?"

"Bert,"Frank repeats."Who's that?"

"The aforementioned guy I'm living with... temporarily."

"So...like a sex friend?"

"A sex friend?"

"A sex friend,"Frank nods and giggles."Mr. Way has a sex friend."

"Are we talking about you?"Gerard snorts.

"Two sex friends,"Frank corrects." _Scandalous_."

Gerard rolls his eyes but his heart lurches. Scandalous indeed.

"Ugh- just tell him that you are...I dunno, why don't you tell him the truth? Sex friends allow sex friends to have other sex friends."

"Um. You're eighteen."

"And you're twenty two, okay. I got it,"Frank groans."Come ooooonnnn."

"Don't do this to me. This isn't fair,"Gerard frowns.

Frank allows his hand to slide down Gerard's side, his touch barely there as it lingers above Gerard's hip. He cocks his head,"Now?"

"No."

Frank draws Gerard closer,"Now?"

"Frank."

Frank kisses Gerard on his lips, soft and chaste, like in those romance novels, and then on his cheek, his breath hot against Gerard's cheek as he whispers,"Now?"

Gerard feels his knees go weak but he manages to keep his professional tone,"Okay, fine, if you're going to keep bugging me about it."

And there it is, it's done and there's no going back and _holy mother of all fucks he's going to Frank's house._

"Really?"

"That's what I heard myself say,"Gerard confirms with a groan.

"Oh, shut up,"Frank giggles."We're going to have the best time- we can eat pizza and watch movies and-" he calms down his excited squeals,"um, y'know, fuck."

"Okay."

Right, okay.

Frank gives him his address,"Um, come at around eight tonight. Um, wear whatever. You don't have to bring anything. You can stay until around Sunday at noon. Yeah. It'll be great for us, to, you know, get to know eachother, and stuff. Always good to know who you're dealing with,"Frank cracks a smile.

Gerard swallows and nods,"Good. Cool. I'll try and be there. Um, we should get out of here."

"Okay. Just, um. Yeah, Okay,"Frank says quickly."You should go first, because it would look weird for us to get out at the same time."

"Right,"Gerard laughs."I guess it would."

So he slips out as inconspicuously as he can (he still gets weird looks) and then he nearly throws up.

     Frank can't stop wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Gerard and grinning during class, and it annoys the hell out of him but he also casn't stop looking back and smirking at Frank and chewing on the end of his pen. 

     

     "Wait, where are you going?"Bert asks roughly.

"Um, I'm going to a...convention? Yeah, it's a teaching convention in...Bloomfield. I'm just going because...in case I become a real teacher, yeah. I'll be there until Sunday,"Gerard lies and it's an obvious lie but Bert nods obliviously.

Alright. Time to go have sex with a student. It makes Gerard feel unbelieveably dirty, but whatever, he's going to Hell anyway. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know anymore

     Gerard can't believe it when Frank opens the door. He can't believe it when Frank grins and wraps his arms around his shoulders and invites him in. He still can't believe it now, sitting and waiting for Frank to take a quick shower. Frank wanted Gerard to shower with him, but Gerard isn't quite ready for that. So he's sitting as tightly as he can on the comfortable couch, rigid and nervous. He hears Frank singing, loud and horribly off-key to some song he's never heard before, and he hears when the water stops running, and he hears Frank's small footsteps around in the bathroom, and the door creaks open and Frank waltzes out, wearing but a small beige bath towel that barely reaches down to his knees. Gerard's mouth nearly falls open.

"Hey, _Gerard,"_ Frank grins (Gerard told him his name when he called him Mr Way at the doorway and Frank won't stop saying his name).

"Frank,"Gerard says."Wouldn't clothes be a good idea?"

Frank rolls his eyes melodramatically. "Ha. You're going to see me naked, anyway, so I don't see why-"

Gerard waves it away and says,"How did you talk me into this?"

Frank laughs,"Oh, it didn't take talking..."

"Right-I might need some reassurance,"Gerard pouts out his lip and holds out his hands like a dork.

Frank smiles and leans over, his towel loosening up. Just then, the doorbell rings.

Gerard's heart skips a beat,"Wh-who is it?" he asks Frank, like somehow Frank would know.

"It's not my mom, you dork. I'll bet it's the pizza guy. Would you mind getting it?"Frank asks, handing Gerard a twenty dollar bill and smiling politely.

"Uh."

"Gerard, go,"Frank giggles."Pizza is on the line."

Gerard can't stop a blush from crawling up his cheeks as he takes the bill and rushes to the door.

Lo and behold, the pizza guy is Robert Bryar. He's a senior and he already has a beard. One of Frank's friends. Pretty cool guy, doesn't talk much. Gerard goes still and his eyes go wide.

"Mr Way!"Bob says immediately,"What are you doing at Iero's house?"

"I, um, I'm taking to his mom about stuff."

"His mom's out of town,"Bob narrows his eyes.

Gerard swallows and blushes,"I...um..."

"Oh!" the realization dawns on Bob,"Oh, shit! You and Iero, huh? Knew it! Your secret is safe with me, man."

Gerard keeps his mouth shut and takes the pizza, practically throwing the money at Frank.

"Where's the change?"Frank asks as Gerard sets the pizza on the counter. Frank now is wearing a fresh t-shirt and boxers.

Gerard says quickly,"It was Bryar. The pizza guy was Bryar."

Frank thinks for a moment and then laughs,"Oh, right- that explains it. Don't worry, he won't tell."

Gerard huffs,"That was scary."

Frank grins and rubs Gerard's shoulder,"You'll get over it. Mmm, the pizza smells good."

 

     The pizza is good. It's gone quickly, but it's good and it takes the nervous edge off.

Soon, they're just sitting around on the couch with empty plates and awkward smiles.

Frank speaks up first,"Thanks for coming- I was super worried that you weren't going to show up."

"And miss this? No way,"Gerard grins.

Frank snorts,"What do you want to do?"

Gerard absently strokes Frank's ankle,"I... dunno."

"You wanna...?"Frank wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Um, yeah, I guess that's what I'm here for,"Gerard nods slowly."Are you up for it?"

"Wouldn't have asked if I didn't want it..."Frank says."Look at us, we're like an old married couple."

Gerard grins,"Bedroom?"

Frank bites his lip and thinks,"There's a guest bedroom- let's use that one, I can wash the sheets on before my mom gets here."

_Before my mom gets here._

_Oh, God._

    "Um, do you top or bottom?"

"What?"Frank scrunches up his nose,"Sorry- I'm not too familiar with the lingo. I don't...drunk people at parties don't usually ask." He gives a huff of laughter.

"Um, do you want me t-to fuck you or do you want to fuck me? I'm, like, fine, either way,"Gerard is ridiculously nervous, tugging at strands of his hair and pressing his lips tight together.

"The first one,"Frank says with confidence."That's how it is in my fantasies."

Fantasies? Fuck.

"Here, I'll lie down,"Frank offers and gets on the bed, looking up at Gerard."Do you want me to call you Mr Way?"

"What?"

"Um, like, it is a thing for you? Does it turn you on for me to call you Mr Way? It's sometimes a thing, I dunno."

"Uh, no, Gerard's fine,"Gerard gives him an awkward thumbs up."Do you have any preferences or whatever?"

"Well...,"Frank hesitates, then thumbs at the spot where his neck meets his shoulders,"Bite me here- I like it."

Gerard's lip twitches in a small smile and he crawls over Frank, the bed shifting slightly.

Frank seems distraught, looking to the side and shifting uncomfortably.

Gerard can't really hold himself above Frank much longer,"Are you okay?"

"Uh, um, it's a little early... you wanna... wait a little bit?"Frank sounds nervous and Gerard remembers that Frank's only eighteen.

Gerard nods,"Yeah, sure..."and he sort of rolls over so he's lying next to Frank, staring at the beige ceiling in silence.

"Soo...what do you want to talk about?"Frank asks, shifting his leg so it's touching Gerard's leg. 

That's the question that sparks a massive conversation- Gerard learns that Frank's middle name is Anthony, that his father ran out on him when he was very young, that he likes pizza and punk music, that he plays guitar (Frank tries to give Gerard a lesson, but Gerard's far too clumsy and he has no rythym whatsoever). Frank's birthday is in October, on Halloween. That he only ever dated three people (one of which was a girl). Gerard listens patiently as Frank describes his life, sparing very little detail, and it's probably an hour or two later when Frank reaches to the part where he moves here and develops a crush on the Gerard.

"...and I saw you- you were filing papers or something, and it was like a light shone down from heaven and presnted me with you. And you stared at me alot and so I was feeling extra confident one day and I kissed you. Ha."

Gerard laughs- that one day was actually only about a week ago, but it feels like it's been forever since Frank pinned him against a wall and kissed him.

"What about you? What about your life?"Frank asks, curling up against Gerard and yawning.

"I've lived longer than you have...it may take a while. But, be forewarned, my life's kind of boring."

Frank rolls his eyes,"C'mon."

And so Gerard tells him about his life, sparing many details, only hitting key points. When he was eleven, he played Peter Pan in a school production. When he was fourteen, he realized he was gay. When he was fifteen, he had his first boyfriend- who dumped him because he magically decided he liked girls better. When he was seventeen, he started drinking...a lot. He flinches a little when he tells Frank about how he met Bert at some bar when he was nineteen, and they hooked up, and they were living together, like, the next week. Frank doesn't seem to be fazed by it. Gerard quickly sums up the rest of his life- how Bert left him for New York a year ago, how he liked Frank and how he felt when Frank kissed him (scared and happy at the same time).

Frank just giggles and kisses Gerard's cheek,"How does it make you feel now?"

"Mostly happy,"Gerard admits. Frank intertwines his fingers with Gerard's.

"What are we doing?" Gerard asks,"We kissed a week ago, and now I'm in a bed with you, holding your hand."

Frank shrugs,"Don't question it...it's good."

Gerard hums affirmatively and slowly, Frank rolls over and straddles him lazily.

"I'm tired,"Gerard yawns. Frank kisses him mid-yawn, drawing his lips closed, soft and innocent.

"Let's wait and do this tomorrow,"Gerard says."Fuck, I'm tired."

Frank pouts but he rolls off of Gerard,"Tomorrow's gonna be awesome."

Gerard gives a light chuckle and Frank latches himself to Gerard's side, secure and curled up, with a small smile,"Goodnight,"Frank says, and for the first time, Gerard properly falls asleep next to somebody (mind the fact that said somebody is eighteen).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wake up, you fucker,"Frank comments."I'm not going to have you fall asleep on me."
> 
> Gerard rubs his eyes,"Sorry, but it isn't my fault somebody wanted morning sex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnd i'm splitting the sex into two chapters.

      Gerard wakes up to the feel of unfamiliar weight on him, a pair of soft lips on his cheek, and he opens his eyes slowly, half-way expecting it to be Bert. But it's Frank and Frank is on top of him, lazily draping himself on Gerard, hands in his hair and kissing him awake, on his cheek.

Gerard smiles,"Your breath smells bad."

Frank makes a face and says,"Yours, too. Also, your morning wood is poking me on the leg and it kinda hurts."

Gerard blushes and shifts,"Is that better?"

"No, we're like, a few layers of clothes away from buttsex, so it's a little uncomfortable,"Frank grins."It's raining outside."

Things go silent, and, sure enough, Gerard hears the steady beat of heavy rain on the window and on the roof. It's relaxing.

Frank tilts his head and connects his lips with Gerard's again, kissing him to the beat of the rain (if that's possible).

Gerard makes little 'mmf' sounds against Frank's lips and Frank drags himself away,"Yeah?"

Gerard furrows his brow,"What are we doing?" he asks again. He asked the same question last night.

Frank sighs and lets Gerard absently stroke gently up and down his back, rucking his shirt up slightly, feeling at Frank's warm, bare back,"We're _kissing_ ,"Frank finally says."And, if you don't mind, I'd like for us to keep kissing."

Gerard trails his fingers up lazily so they're tracing up the back of Frank's neck. Frank shivers invoulentarily. Gerard smiles, and he wraps his hands in Frank's hair and he pulls him nearer.

Frank can barely get out the words,"That's better,"before Gerard kisses him once more, longer and deeper, tasting his pink lips and his tongue (tastes of pizza and coffee) and pulling on Frank's hair, maybe too hard. If he hurts, Frank doesn't show it. He just rolls his hips harder against Gerard's and tightens his grip on Gerard's shoulders. Gerard pulls away and says,"I might need to brush my teeth."

Frank laughs,"Dork. I have morning breath too." And he lets Gerard sit up, stretching and yawning. Frank just comes up behind him, wraps his arms around Gerard's hips, and rests his forehead on Gerard's shoulder, because that's all he can reach.

"You wanna?"Frank mumbles against Gerard's skin."I won't back out this time- I promise."

"Do you wanna? We don't have to..."

"I really do,"Frank says, then he whispers in Gerard's ear as seductively as he can manage."You know, you look really sexy right now."

Gerard snorts,"I'm sure I do."

"You really, really do,"Frank nods.

Gerard yawns and turns around to face Frank,"All the way?"

"This isn't my first rodeo, Gerard. Yes, I'm a-okay with us going _all the way_."

"But, see, this is your first rodeo with _me,"_ Gerard points out," and being with a grown man, like myself, is much different than being with drunken teenagers who would probably fuck anything that moved."

Frank appears to shrink a little, "I'm a grown man."

Gerard raises an eyebrow.

"Of course, I'm sure you've had tons of _kinky, rough_ sex that's too much for a _schoolboy_ like me to handle, Mr Way,"Frank says sarcastically.

Gerard flashes him a smirk,"Wouldn't want to break you, hon."

Frank rolls his eyes and places a kiss on Gerard's cheek,"I'll tell you if it hurts."

"Sounds like a deal,"Gerard meets his lips and kisses back lightly, playfully, putting his hands on Frank's shoulders and gripping them softly as he can.

Frank kisses back and wraps his arms around Gerard's back.

Frank nips at Gerard's bottom lip as a signal for Gerard to pull away,"How about that demonstration now, hm?"

Gerard's confused but then  _ohhhhh._

The smile that spreads on his face tells Frank that yeah, he's up for it.

Frank leans back and slowly falls back, lying down on the bed, bringing Gerard with him. Gerard, who's afraid that if he lies down, he'll just fall asleep, straddles Frank with another quick yawn.

"Wake up, you fucker,"Frank comments."I'm not going to have you fall asleep on me."

Gerard rubs his eyes,"Sorry, but it isn't my fault somebody wanted morning sex."

Frank giggles and entwines his fingers with Gerard's fingers,"Sorry. Now, come on, let's get on with it."

"Eager, are we?"

"Very,"Frank nods enthusiastically, and he kinds of follows it with a soft, surprised moan when Gerard rolls his hips down.

Gerard moves down a little so he can tug Frank's t-shirt off. Gerard looks at Frank's chest, at sparse tattoos on his arms and his chest.

Frank sees Gerard looking and says,"I'm going to get more. Tattoos, that is. Tons more." He probably would keep talking if Gerard didn't place a finger on Frank's lips to get Frank to be quiet. Frank looks up at Gerard, silent, and meets his eyes. Gerard brushes his finger on Frank's cheek and replaces it with his lips, bending over to kiss Frank there. Frank's hands go to the nape of Gerard's neck and they sort of rest there. Frank draws in a sharp breath and lets it out slowly, and Gerard takes Frank's hands, massages them a little, and then pins Frank's elbows against the bed and moves down, leaving Frank wanting more kiss.

It takes so much will power for Frank not to beg Gerard to come back up and finish the kiss correctly. Gerard puts his lips on Frank's neck, on his neckbone and licks slightly, only enough to make Frank shiver, and he goes down even more, to Frank's chest, and Frank keeps his arms pinned next to him, afraid to move his arms anywhere without Gerard's permission. Good- so he's got the hang of this one.

Gerard sits up again and starts to take off his button-up.

"Wait,"Frank says."Slower." There's a sudden hungry edge to his voice that makes Gerard harder.

Gerard raises an eyebrow, but he complies, trying to slow his hands over the buttons. Gerard pulls off his shirt and sets it down.

"I want you to listen to me,"Gerard says."You decide how far we go- how fast we go. It's all you, what you're comfortable with. If you want to stop, we'll stop." 

Frank nods slowly,"Sounds good."

"Good,"Gerard licks down Frank's chest, to the thin patch of dark hairs leading to Frank's jeans. Frank goes still and he holds his breath and lets it all out in one long sigh.

Gerard looks up,"Okay?"

"Okay,"Frank nods."God, yeah, shit, okay."

Gerard giggles and hums against Frank's crotch (he ends up humming the tune of Smoke on the Water).

Gerard unzips Frank's jeans slowly, carefully, revealing lacy pink panties. Frank blushes and says,"I was just...testing it out."

"I like them,"Gerard decides."They look comfy."

"Oh, they are,"Frank nods dreamily.

"I like them,"Gerard repeats,"but."

Frank frowns,"But what?"

"But...I want them off of you."

Frank laughs melodically,"Smooth. Yeah, take em off."

Gerard winks up at him and lightly massages Frank's cock, restrained by the soft fabric, damp with pre-cum. Frank bites hard on his lip and mutters a curse word, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, don't tell me you're this close _already_ ,"Gerard teases."We aren't even to the good part."

"Oh, well, _sorry_ ,"Frank says sarcastically

Gerard pulls down Frank's panties,"Ha. You don't seem too sorry to me."

Frank can only manage a strangled,"Fuck."

Frank squirms, obviously uneasy with being naked in front of Gerard. Gerard's teacherly instincts take over and he sits up a little bit,"You okay, Frankie?"

"Mmmph,"Frank hums a little."Yeah, fine- just- y'know."

Gerard smiles as comfortingly as he can and lies back down, level with Frank's crotch,"Actually, I don't, all of my teachers were old and smelly, and I didn't get with any of them,"he chuckles."But I imagine it's strange."

Frank relaxes a little,"Phew. I'm fine. Keep- yeah, keep going."

Gerard smiles lazily,"I might be kinda bad- haven't done one of these sober in a while."

Frank says,"It's okay, I don't have much to compare you to."

Gerard grasps Frank and Frank hums lightly, his hands going to pet vaguely at Gerard's hair before falling by his sides. Gerard starts off slow, steady, jerking Frank off with ease, trying to pace himself, though the temptation to just ravish Frank is far too much to just ignore. Frank gets his breathing back to normal, a little fast, his chest tense, jaw clenching and unclenching as he tries to mute his small moans and noises, and he kind of loses his control when Gerard finally decides to bend down and go for it. Gerard doesn't really ease Frank into at all, he just takes Frank's cock in as deep as he can. Frank lets out a weird sound, the kind of sound you'd make if someone jumped out at you in the dark as a joke. Frank bites down hard on his lip, because, like, where did that noise even come from what even was that? His hands fly up in instinct and grope around for something to hold and they, oh, look, they end up back in gerard's hair, twisting and pulling so much that Frank expects a reaction from gerard, but instead Gerard just pushes himself to go deeper and Frank arches his back and tries not to hold his breath.

Gerard pulls off and wipes spit from dribbling down his chin,"It's okay. Make noise."

Reluctantly, Frank releases his lip from his teeth and lets his breathing become unsteady and heavy and the sighs turn into squeals as Gerard goes back down, warm and soft, opening and closing his throat as much as he can and letting his tongue swirl lazily around. Frank lets his eyelids droop, jaw falling slack, moaning and letting curses spill out of his mouth, encased in a state of pure ecstasy, unaware of his surroundings, mind Gerard's constant, comforting strokes on his thigh and Gerard's hot mouth working on Frank's dick and everything else is seemingly irrelevent. And then he's coming, probably too early (though he's too lost in bliss to care) and it's like his insides liquify and he's left a twitching mess, eyes screwed shut. All is silent for a moment and he wonders if this is some sort of extremely vivid wet dream, but then he feels Gerard shift a little and crawl up, placing small kisses on Frank's cheek. Frank finally musters up the energy to open his eyes.

"Okay?"Gerard asks. Frank hums affirmatively.

Gerard presses his lips down on Frank's soft cheek,"Are you sure you don't just want to go back to sleep? You seem tired..."

"What, are you, like, anti- getting laid?"Frank grumbles."No, Gerard, I'm fine, let's do this thing. We can sleep later."

 

 

 

 


End file.
